


Lucky

by TeaRoses



Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl watches with resignation as bounty hunters destroy her home.  Humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

There was a large bald man running through Meryl Stryfe's living room. Meryl peeked around the bedroom door to watch him, with a derringer drawn. He ran into the lamp, sending it crashing to the floor where it shattered. The back window was the next thing to crash when he jumped though it to get outside.

"There's a door there, you know," muttered Meryl.

Seconds later another figure followed, this one more familiar. It was Vash, wearing nothing but a hospital gown.

"They must have interrupted him at his doctor's appointment this time," thought Meryl as she watched Vash's bare, scarred ass flash by. She knew they were bounty hunters. Those were the only people who usually bothered him these days; the rest he had to go out and make trouble with himself.

Vash knocked the coffee table over and broke several knick-knacks on it.

Meryl rolled her eyes. "Just when this place was finally looking decent," she thought.

Then a man with black stringy hair ran in the side door shooting a revolver. Several bullets hit the kitchen, managing to do in the coffeepot and the toaster. Meryl was starting to be honestly pissed off. She was about to shoot the man when he ran into another bedroom.

"At least Knives isn't in there now," thought Meryl. Knives had gone to the doctor from the sky ship, in the hope that the scientist could help his wounds heal better. He still could barely move or speak, so it had been safe to send him.

"And Milly's in December at the orphanage," thought Meryl as she watched to see if the man came back out. "Some people miss out on all the fun."

The bald man ran back in through the open front door, slamming it back and breaking it off the hinges.

"Damn it, that was a wooden door too," said Meryl. She was ready to really shoot this guy, but she didn't want Vash freaking out and thinking she had tried to kill anyone.

She watched as Vash ran back in the front door, picked up a hideous wooden statue that Milly had bought in December, and threw it at Mr. No Hair. The man went down cold, and Vash crowed in triumph.

"Excuse me for interrupting your victory dance, Mr. Stampede, but there's one hiding in your room," she said, pointing.

Vash disappeared into that room and Meryl winced as she heard the sound of gunshots and turmoil. She wasn't wincing for Vash's sake; she was certain there was no chance these bounty hunters could ever have taken him on. She was worried that even more of the furniture would be done in.

When she heard a huge crash she was certain it had. She went to the doorway and saw that Vash had brought down the second bounty hunter by breaking the bed frame over his back.

She sat, fuming, as Vash tied up the now unconscious man. Then she sighed, asked Vash for some rope, and went to tie up the other one. Vash's new modus operandi was to leave the bounty hunters in garbage cans behind the sheriff's station. Sometimes even the hunters had bounties on their heads. No one had ever come after Vash twice, in any case.

She watched as he carried the bodies out to the porch. Then she waited as he dressed and went to dump them in the trash. She was growing angrier and angrier. Why couldn't she have a decent home? It had been bad when Knives had lived with them but it wasn't much better now. Why had she decided they should all live together anyway? Well, she knew the answer to that, even if it wasn't something she always admitted.

When Vash walked over the fallen door back into the house, she pounced.

"God damn it you moron! You've got way more bad hair than brains, and I'm tired of it!"

He stood stunned as she continued.

"You could have shot those guys," she held up a hand forestalling interruption. "I mean in a non-vital organ, damn it, and they wouldn't have wrecked the place!"

"Well, then you would have complained about blood stains," replied Vash.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Meryl screamed.

Vash walked toward her. "You know what?" he asked, still calm.

"What?"

"This is the first time you've yelled at me."

"Of course it isn't!" she snapped.

"No, I mean the first time since I brought Knives back. You've been treating me like I was china about to break ever since then, tip-toeing around me. It was like you weren't yourself!"

She wondered if he were trying to insult her, but he was grinning broadly.

"Thanks!" he said.

"For yelling at you?" she asked.

"For being you," he said. He moved forward with his arms held out and she reluctantly went into them, hugging him. He held her, not saying anything. It had been a long time. She had never told him all the things she had thought she would.

"You broke your bed. And the other one got shot up," muttered Meryl.

"I'll sleep in your room," he said into her hair.

"Milly took her bed to December," she replied.

"That will be even more fun then," he said, nearly giggling.

"Don't get ideas."

"As if you don't have the same ideas," he scoffed.

She raised her head. "What makes you think that?"

He kissed her briefly. "Lucky guess?"

"Very lucky."


End file.
